tycoon_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
Transport Tycoon Server Information
This page displays all current IPs and is home to some information about the Livemap. __FORCETOC__ Servers (for instant connect links, visit connect.tycoon.community) Transport Tycoon Servers Server 1 IP: server.tycoon.community:30120 (Main Pinned server) Server 2 IP: server.tycoon.community:30122 (OneSync Server) Server 3 IP: server.tycoon.community:30123 Server 4 IP: server.tycoon.community:30124 Server 5 IP: server.tycoon.community:30125 (Beta server/Donators only) Server 6 IP: na.tycoon.community:30120 Server 7 IP: na.tycoon.community:30122 Server 8 IP: na.tycoon.community:30123 Server 9 IP: na.tycoon.community:30124 Server A IP: na.tycoon.community:30125 Additional servers may be available Live Map Parameters ;It is possible to view a livemap of all current Transport Tycoon servers. Instructions can be read below. You can specify the following parameters: highlight: An ID you want to follow, if specified this is the only person you see. server: The port id of the server you wish to see players from, this is the server number in most cases except server 1 and 6, which is port id 0. This doesn't seem to work properly, refer to the examples below. vehicle: The vehicle type you want to show, can be foot, land, boat, helicopter, plane, train. Default: all class: The vehicle class you want to show, takes the class index, can be found in the FiveM Native Reference. Default: all job: Shows only players with the specified job (can also be part of job name), takes the internal group id of the job. Default: all lines: Draw path lines, set to no to disable. Default: yes clamping: Prevent clipping outside the map borders, set to no to disable. Default: yes localhost: Only show the server you're asking for the map from, set to no to show all Tycoon servers. Default: yes localhost does not work properly with server 6 through A which is why you can not see these all at once. color: The color mode for the map icons, can be player, server, none. Default: player Examples :If one wishes to track a server, a specific job or even a specific person this can all be done through the Live map. Currently it is impossible to see people in Server 1 through A or 6 through A at the same time. To see all people in Server 1 through 5, visit this site. To see all people in Server 1, visit this site. To see all people in Server 2, visit this site. To see all people in Server 3, visit this site. To see all people in Server 4, visit this site. To see all people in Server 5, visit this site. To see all people in Server 6, visit this site. To see all people in Server 7, visit this site. To see all people in Server 8, visit this site. To see all people in Server 9, visit this site. To see all people in Server A, visit this site. :To track a specific person you first need to know in what server they are. Then change the URL in your browser accordingly: If they are in S1, use this link and change IDHERE to the ID of the player If they are in S2, use this link and change IDHERE to the ID of the player If they are in S3, use this link and change IDHERE to the ID of the player If they are in S4, use this link and change IDHERE to the ID of the player If they are in S5, use this link and change IDHERE to the ID of the player If they are in S6, use this link and change IDHERE to the ID of the player If they are in S7, use this link and change IDHERE to the ID of the player If they are in S8, use this link and change IDHERE to the ID of the player If they are in S9, use this link and change IDHERE to the ID of the player If they are in SA, use this link and change IDHERE to the ID of the player :To track a specific job you can use the job parameter, an example below: To track all pilots in S1-5, use this link (&job=pilot). Alternatively, you might want to use &vehicle=plane to also see leisure pilots and company related pilots. Category:Server IPs